Brennendes Verlangen
by lovingseverus
Summary: One-Shot: Sehr fantasievolle Geschichte über einen "Umstand" der Hermione und Severus verhilft sich für immer zu finden. Süße Idee und naiv romantisch.. lohnt sich zu lesen um gute Laune zu bekommen :


_**Erst einmal ein ganz liebes Hallo von eurer Autorin. Die Idee für diese FanFiction schwirrte mir schon länger im Kopf rum. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.**_

_**Ich denke, es ist überflüssig zu sagen, dass ich mich über Reviews freuen würde.**_

_**Also, viel Spaß. **_

_**Bisous, Sylvia**_

_*********************************************************************_

_**Brennendes Verlangen**_

_**Die einzige Chance**_

_Er schaute sie an. Sie war wunderschön. Ihre langen schlanken Beine, die im Kaminfeuer etwas rötlich schimmerten, ihr flacher Bauch und ihre prallen Brüste. Sie schien so perfekt. _

_Ihr Ausdruck im Gesicht war nicht zu entziffern. Sie schaute ihn einfach nur an, während sie langsam auf das große Himmelbett zuging. Im Gehen streifte sie ihren Morgenmantel vom Körper. _

_Nun stand sie vor ihm, wartend, dass er den nächsten Schritt machen würde. Ein wenig konnte man die Scheu in ihren Augen sehen, aber sie versteckte sie gut. _

_Severus wandte den Blick von ihr ab und seufzte. "Ich kann das nicht Hermione. Ich kann es wirklich nicht. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid." Er schaute ihr traurig in die Augen._

_Mit verzweifeltem Blick fragte sie ihn zurück. "Warum nicht? Gefall ich dir nicht? Ist es das?" Sie setzte sich, nackt wie sie war, auf die Bettkante zu ihm und schaute ihn beschämt an._

"_Nein." Ein Schmunzeln umspielte seinen Mund und er blickte ihr ernst in die Augen. "Nein, das ist es ganz bestimmt nicht. Du bist wunderschön, Hermione. Aber ich kann das einfach nicht. Verstehst du nicht? Ich fühl mich so schlecht dabei."_

_Sie rutschte etwas näher an ihn und hob sein Kinn mit ihrer rechten Hand. "Bitte, Severus. Lass mich dich verführen. Nur diese eine Nacht." Kein anderer Mann hätte solch eine Einladung abgelehnt. Doch Severus hatte Gründe._

_Diese Situation war alles andere, als gewöhnlich. Severus und Hermione waren keines Wegs ein Paar. Sie hatten sich noch nicht einmal mehr geküsst. Und trotzdem saß Hermione hier vor ihm, spliternackt, ihn darum geradezu anflehend mit ihm schlafen zu dürfen._

_Der Grund dafür war simpel: Voldemort. Severus würde in spätestens einer Woche, man wusste es nicht genau, wieder zu einem Todessertreffen gerufen werden. Und dort würde eine kleine Phiole auf ihn warten gefüllt mit Varitaserum. Er war nicht der Einzige, der geprüft werden sollte. Jedoch machte das die Sache nicht besser._

_Jedenfalls war Severus Überlebenschance gleich null, wenn er erzählen würde, auf welcher Seite er nun wirklich steht. Er hatte tagelang mit Dumbledore über diesem Problem gebrütet. Letztendlich hatten sie es auf einem Ordenstreffen angesprochen. _

_Harry, Ron, Hermione und ein paar andere Siebtklässler waren nun, da sie volljährig waren auch im Orden vertreten. Hermione war direkt nach diesem Treffen zu Dumbledore gegangen und hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie die Lösung für ihr Problem kenne._

_~~~ Flashback ~~~_

_Dumbledore Augen strahlten. Er war außer sich vor Freude über Hermiones Lösung, was immer es auch sein mochte, und führte sowohl Hermione, als auch Snape sofort in sein Büro. Dort angekommen sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihr hinaus. "Professor Snape muss mit mir schlafen."_

_Das war ein Schock. Snape schaute Hermione nur endsetzt und eindeutig peinlich berührt an, während Dumbledore auf weitere Erklärungen wartete._

"_Ich stamme aus einer Familie der Custodia." Nach diesem Satz starte auch Dumbledore sie endsetzt an. Die Custodia war ein altes Zauberergeschlecht, welches die Macht über die uneingeschränkte Kontrolle ihrer Gedanken hatte. Sie konnten im Traum denken, sie konnten nicht bewusstlos werden und weder durch Zauber noch durch Tränke konnten ihre Gedanken verwirrt werden._

_Diese Fähigkeit vererbte sich nur von Oma zu Enkelin und übersprang so immer eine Generation. Die Frau konnte ihre Fähigkeit teilen, aber nur mit einer Person - mit dem Mann, dem sie ihre Unschuld schenken würde. Früher war es als eine Art Mitgift gedacht gewesen, heute war es für die jungen Mädchen eher lästig._

_Severus realisierte so langsam, was Hermione ihnen da gerade mitgeteilt hatte. "Hast du das Gen?" fragte er nur knapp. Mehr Worte konnte er momentan einfach nicht aus sich rausquetschen. Vor ihm stand ein Mitglied der wohl ältesten und mächtigsten Zaubererfamilie, die es je gegeben hat._

_Hermione nickte scheu und fügte mit Blick auf den Boden hinzu: "Und ich hab es mit noch niemandem geteilt." Sie blickte nun wieder ihre Gesprächspartner an, die ihr anscheinend nicht antworten wollten. Schnell ging sie einen Schritt auf Snape zu und schaute ihm flehend in die Augen._

"_Bitte, Professor. Das ist die einzige Chance, dass sie das nächste Todessertreffen überleben. Wir brauchen sie und ich… " Sie brach verlegen ab und fuhr nun mit etwas heiserer Stimme fort. "Und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich es verhindern hätte können, dass sie sterben. Sie haben so viel für uns getan, nie um etwas im Gegenzug gebeten._

_Sie haben mich damals aus den Trümmern meines Elternhauses gefischt, als Voldemort uns angegriff…" Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen, doch sie wusste, dass die beiden Männer verstanden hatten worum es ging. "Jetzt ist es an mir ihnen zu helfen. Bitte!"_

_Wie absurd es Severus vorkam, dass da vor ihm wirklich eine junge, attraktive Frau stand, die ihn versuchte zu überzeugen, nein, nahezu anbettelte, dass er mit ihr schlafen solle. _

_Doch die Situation war alles andere als lustig, wie es vielleicht Außenstehende vermuten würden. Sein Blick ging zu Dumbledore. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Direktor es schaffen würde, ihr diesen Unfug aus dem Kopf zu streichen. _

_Doch als er in seine Augen sah, wusste er, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr versuchen würde. Der alte Mann fing an mit sachter Stimme zu reden._

"_Sie hat nicht ganz Unrecht, Severus. Du solltest …" - "WAS?! Du stimmst diesem Unsinn auch noch zu?" Er drehte sich wieder Hermione zu. Seine Stimme war etwas kälter als beabsichtigt._

"_Miss Granger, sie stehen weder in meiner Schuld, noch habe ich vor mit ihnen zu schlafen. Ihr Vorschlag ist absurd."_

"_Ach ja?" Plötzlich traten Tränen in ihre Augen. "Und was wirst du dann machen? Lieber sterben, als mit mir zu schlafen? Wider ich dich so an? Oder ist es dein Stolz, der es nicht zulässt?" Sie war ohne es zu merken zum Du übergegangen. Doch Severus fand, dass es jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war um sie darauf hinzuweisen._

_Bevor er ihr antworten konnte, unterbrach ihn Albus. "Hermione, sie gehen jetzt besser zu Madame Pomfrey und lassen sich etwas zur Beruhigung geben. Ich werde das schon mit Severus ausdiskutieren." Mit seiner Hand auf ihrem Rücken schob er sie sachte zur Tür._

_Bevor er diese jedoch hinter ihr schloss flüsterte er noch leise: "Ich finde das sehr selbstlos von dir, Hermione und ich weiß, auch Severus wird das einsehen. Es ist nämlich wirklich seine einzige Chance, aber du musst verstehen, dass diese Situation auch etwas unangenehm für ihn ist." Sie nickte nur noch und ging dann zum Krakenflügel._

_~~~ Flashback Ende ~~~_

_Und nun, zwei Tage später, saßen sie hier beide auf seinem Bett. Dumbledore hatte Severus natürlich überzeugt, jedoch schien dieser immer noch Bedenken zu haben._

"_Hermione." Er schaute in ihre Augen. "Ich weiß nicht warum du das tust. Du opferst zu viel und das auch noch für mich. Wenn du das bei Potter oder…" - "Schhhhh." Er spürte ihren Finger auf seinen Lippen._

"_Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Ich weiß, was ich tue und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es das richtige ist. Bitte, Severus. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, würdest du getötet werden." Sie schaute hinab auf ihre Knie. _

_Nun war er es, der ihren Kopf mit zwei Fingern sanft hoch drückte. Nichts als Sorge war in seinen Augen zu sehen. "Du weißt aber auch, dass wenn wir miteinander schlafen, es zwischen uns für immer einen magischen Bund geben wird. Hermione, du bist noch zu jung um zu verstehen, wie lange 'für immer' ist. Du wirst mit keinem Mann schlafen können - außer mit mir." Er schaute sie verständnislos an._

_Ja. Die Tatsache, dass eine Custodia nur mit einem Mann in ihrem Leben schlafen könnte, war auch ein lästiges Hindernis für die meisten jungen Mädchen. Der Preis für diese besondere Gedankenkontrolle war eben hoch._

"_Severus, ich würde alles tun um dich zu retten. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel du mir bedeutest." Sie schaute ihn ernst an. Nun war Snape verwirrt. Sollte das etwa heißen, dass sich Hermione vielleicht in ihn verliebt hatte?_

"_Hermione, du musst mir keine Gefühle vorspielen um mir mein schlechtes Gewissen zu nehmen. Ich …"_

"_Du verstehst mich nicht, Severus." Sie setzte sich etwas weiter aufs Bett, näher zu ihm und seufzte auf. Sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. _

"_Es gibt noch etwas, was du über die Custodia nicht weißt. Eine Frau, die dieses Gen mit einem Mann teilen will, spürt, welcher Mann der richtige für die Ewigkeit ist. Und ich …" Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen. " Ich spüre, dass du der Mann bist, den ich glücklich machen will. Es ist mehr ein Verlangen, eine Sucht als alles andere." _

_Du hast nicht den geringsten Grund ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Glaub mir, mein Wünsch dir zu gehören ist größer. Was soll ich noch tun? Wie soll ich es dir zu verstehen geben, dass ich es bin, die dich will? Egal, ob nun dieses Todessertreffen anstehen würde oder nicht. Eines Tages würde ich sterben, würde ich dich nicht bekommen."_

_Severus starrte sie an. Plötzlich spürte er ein Gefühl, dass er schon öfter gefühlt hatte, doch nie identifizieren konnte. Doch jetzt wusste er, was es war. "Ich spüre es auch Hermione."_

_Von jetzt an waren Worte völlig unnötig. Severus hatte sich zu ihr vorgelehnt und ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschlossen. Sein Kuss war so leidenschaftlich, so erobernd, dass Hermione kaum reagieren konnte. Er zog sie ruckartig aufs Bett und drehte sie, sodass er nun über ihr lag._

_Er brach den Kuss kurz ab und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Vergib mir, dass ich so einen Aufstand gemacht habe. Ich …" - "Schhhhh." Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm um ihn im in die Augen zu sehen. "Nimm mich, bitte!"_

_Niemals hätte Severus gedacht, dass er einmal so völlig außer sich sein würde. Doch in diesem Moment war er es. Noch nie hatte er sich so begehrt gefühlt, noch nie hatte eine Frau ihm ihre Absichten so klar gemacht. Unter ihm lag die schönste und intelligenteste Frau, die er je kennen gelernt hatte. Und sie wollte nichts anderes, als dass er sie nahm._

"_Mit Vergnügen."_

_*****************************************************************_

_**Die Idee ist damit aus meinem Kopf und ich hoffe, sie hat euch befallen. Wenn ja, bitte hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review. **_

_**Vielen Dank!!**_

_**Werbung in eigener Aktion: Versucht doch auch mal meine anderen Stories **__**J**_


End file.
